Portable, collapsible, human shelter for outdoors, such as, hunting blinds, and other similar type of portable buildings come in different shapes and sizes, and have been known and used for many years, and for a variety of reasons and purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,507 (Arvil L. Stinnett), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a portable duck blind consisting of a lightweight frame collapsible and foldable to a compact size for easy transportation, a pliably foldable cover adapted to be supported on the frame to form a concealing enclosure for one or more hunters, the cover having concealed openings for allowing the hunters to view the flight of game birds and a top flap which is easily displaced to allow the hunters to stand for shooting, and a hollow stool on which a hunter may sit while occupying the blind, and into which the folded cover may be placed for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,436 (Ted Sadler), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a portable structure that may be easily assembled and disassembled. The structure has particular value in supplying emergency shelter in a disaster. The structure is formed from two boards which are stored in a folded condition, and which may be expanded to define an enclosure. The two boards are interconnected by tabs, such that the structure is easily assembled and disassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,725 (Scott Washington), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a blind for use by hunters, bird watchers, field observers and the like has at least three upstanding walls, a top cover and a bottom pan where at least one of the walls has an opening for ingress and egress and at least one of the walls has an openable and closeable window.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,781 (Jerry Micah Slaughter), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a portable reconfigurable hunting blind assembly comprising six rectangular frames joined together side edge to side edge along five hinge lines for accordion folding, and a camouflage covering mounted to each of the frames to define six panel-shaped wall units, the camouflage covering defining a window in at least some of the wall units.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0200518 (Kenneth Wayne Guy), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an item made from heavy duty lightly waxed corrugated cardboard. The cardboard is of the thickness approximately 10 millimeters thick. The cardboard is pressed in sectional pieces with perforations in the required areas to be of the spec's to meet the fitted finished product. The products are the cardboard houses which is corrugated notched and sectioned to fit in the notched areas to interlock when put together creating a temporary shelter or play house. On the “A” Frame house, one is 3 pieces, which part letter A is 5′ times 7′ or can also be approx. 6.5′. Then part letter B is the rest of the sectional of which measures 5′ at the base of door in 2 sections, the back is 5′ at base tapering up to a point attached to the roof section as the doors are. On the house type version the floor section part “A” measures 4′ ft. to 5 ft. times 6 ft. to 7 ft. Section letter “B” measures at this when calculated for the smaller version. 12 ft. times 4 ft. with sections perforated to create the door and 2 side windows and one rear window. This section is notched and clipped so to fit together forming the walls of the shelter/house. The other dimension is 4 ft. times 24 ft. The roof is section letter C and measures 6 ft. to 6 ft. at the squared roof part area, then the top ends measure 4 ft. to 5 ft. at the base cut to 45 degree to top creating the pitch then connecting to the other top of roof by means of male to female notches as well as the bottom of the ends to the front and rear of the top and then to the house side walls then completion is done creating a cardboard house/shelter. This idea has multiple use, examples are as follows: Could be kept in car or truck for emergency use of any kind Could be used as a camping alternative or hiking emergency. Could be handed out at shelters for the homeless people. Could be used in disaster situations.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0033854 (Glenn Fielding Ridge), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a frameless portable hunting blind/ice fishing but that absorbs sounds, and scent with carry/storage case. The hunting blind/ice fishing hut, is a enclosed room-like structure with or without a tree break-up pattern on the exterior and having at least two wall panels forming at least four walls with at least one horizontal lift-up and or sliding window in each wall that open and close, a door that opens outward, an interior and a roof panel with outer fitting cornice is supported and anchored on ground surface or ice surface. The hunting blind is able to conceal at least one hunters/occupants within its structure, absorbs sounds, and scent from within eliminating the possibility of detection by animal's keen sense of sight, hearing and smell while keeping the occupants out of the harsh weather. The hunting blind/ice fishing but allows said hunters/occupants ease of transport from location to location within minutes by a hand carried carrying/storage case, ease of assembly
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0277094 (Harris R. Ward), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a hunting blind with one-way windows is constructed of four rigid panels to have four walls and a fifth rigid roof panel. Preferably, at least three of the panels are provided with a window frame, the frames having multiple tracks for multiple sliding panes in each frame. The window panes are coated or formed to provide one way vision, i.e., the hunter or photographer in the blind can see out through the panes, but wildlife exterior to the blind cannot see into the blind. When the hunter wishes to make a shot, he/she slides one of the panes open to provide a clear shot to the outside from the blind. The panes may be removed and replaced with inexpensive opaque panels when the blind is unused for some time, thus allowing the one way panes to be stored and protected from damaging sunlight and ultraviolet.
This invention improves on the deficiencies of the prior art and provides an inventive portable, collapsible, human shelter for outdoors, and a method of assembling, and using the same.